Peaceful days
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Years later Victorique and Kazuya return to Sauville with their two children and a baby about to be born! what will Victorique face back home? Will people recognise her as the Monsteur Charmant?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Gosick! If anything matches anyone elses's work it is pure coincidence!**

* * *

><p><em>The war has ended. Kujo's family grieved for a while as his second eldest brother has died in war. A small praise was pronounced by his father. Yet I saw him smile as Kujo left. Kujo's eldest brother was quite shocked to know of my age... an ignorant man...<em>

_The people have become quite used to me. The family too has accepted me... however..._

_You will not become the wife of my son until you your self may have a conversation with me on your own._

_So..._

_"Why are there so many letters to learn in Japanese?"_

_"The're called kanji, Victorique"_

_"Still too many if you ask me" Grabbing another red bean paste mochi as she looked at the kanji laid out before her. Kujo would have to leave soon for work. That was when the house got lonely for her. The horrid memories of her lonely days in the library haunted her. She managed to do some work around the house but communicating with Kujo's sister was hard and japanese was a language hard to master even for a gray wolf like her.  
><em>

"Kaachan!" Victorique snapped out of her thoughts to look at the little girl that crawled into her bed in the middle of the night, "I can't sleep, Kaachan..." It was her own little girl now, she wondered how much like her she would look like when she grows up, except for her hair which was pitch black like most japanese women which she inherited from her father and grandmother.

She couldn't help but smile, "Come here, Chie-cha." Wrapping the tiny body in her arms she glanced across the room to shee Kujou with 7 year old Katsu in his arms. Unlike his lttle sister Katsu was blond like victorique was before, her hair was now strikingly white. She held back her giggles as she realised Chie was stroking her tummy.

"Kaachan..." she muttered.

"Yes?"

"I want to see the baby already!"

"You need to wait, the baby isn't ready to come see you yet."

"Is it shy?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll be a good oneechan..." Chie yawned finally letting the ship rock her to sleep.

They were on their way to Sauville as Kujou gained the political duty of being Japan's ambassador. People would still remember her as the Monsteur Charmant. But she couldn't worry anymore, for the sake of her children.

She had 3 days to prepare herself beore they come into port.

Before she aces her past face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>She glanced at the closthing she had on her, in a way she longed forher old european dresses, but having the excuse to pretend to be somone else in the kimono was good enough for her.<p>

"Kaachan!" said her children in unity rabbing their small cases.

"Victorique, can you stand?" asked Kujou as he put down the suitcases which were soon picked up and carried off. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... It's..." she glanced at her stomach and stroked it gently with the palm of her hand.

Kujou smiled, "There is only one way to solve this..."

"Eh?" she felt his two strong arms sweep her up as their children laughed with excitment, at that perfetly still moment she felt safe. Safe enough to see Saubure once again.

* * *

><p>She could not see past the long walls of the houses and shops as she finished her cake. A group of small children raced down the side walks.<p>

"A ship is here!"

"So what?"

"They say it came from jan..Japa... um"

"Japan?"

"YEAH! That's right! Thank you. madam."

"It's fine," she watched the children run off as she placed down her cup of tea. _How many years has it been?_ Since the war began she hassn't seen her students... Not since the fire has she heard of her...

"Keep the change!" she shouted to the owner as she rabbed onto her skirt and ran down to the place she parked her motorbike at.

Maybe today will be the day.

* * *

><p>The people whispered amongst themselves as they watched the tall japanese man careied down a childlike figure, who children followed behind.<p>

"I wonder where his wife is!" exclaimed a lady making quick assumptions.

Jhon Wilston was given the job of greeting the ambassador and his family in Saubre,he wished he knew if his Japanese skills were enough.

As the man stepped down on the ground followed by his childern Jhon noticed that what seemed to be "the small frame of a child" was a pregnant woman clad in japanese clothing.

She is tiny!

At that moment she turned around revealing her pure white hair tied neetly in a large bun.

Their children wore proper european attire like their father, if he did not see thir son come down with them he would of assumed he was local.

I_ need to prepare myself! This is something that can get me a beter job!_

Tug Tug

He glanced down to see a small black haired girl. "Good day, sir._ Tousan_ said to greet you" she pointed in the direction of the man he was to greet. She spoke fine english. It seems his skills were of no need.


End file.
